


Red is Delicious

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Colors, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atemu attempts to lure Yuugi away from painting... to get him to do something 'more fun'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a drabble challenge for pharaoh's hikari mail listing. The challenge topic was color.
> 
> I hope people actually figure out what happened at the end. It is my take at trying to be humorous. This is why I don't write humor fics. I'm not funny. Blah! Actually I got this idea off of an old Chinese proverb/ folk story. Not sure how many people will actually recognize the weak connection.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!
> 
> This was originally posted in 2005.

"Aibou, this is boring," Atemu mumbles, dipping his paintbrush into a nearby bowl. "Let's do something more fun." Slowly he leans over to his love.

"This is fun." The younger acknowledges dodging the kiss. A giggle escapes his lips before reaching up to wipe the paint off Atemu's cheeks. "If only other people could see you now. High, prominent pharaoh covered in paint." Yuugi smirks before returning to his painting.

"But… " The other started before looking down at his 'artwork'. It's a hideous piece of work, random splashes of colors cover the page. A sly grin slowly creeps upon his lips. "You know Aibou? This is fun."

"Huh?" Yuugi turns, startled.

"Yeah, see." Atemu twirls his paintbrush. "This blue is like Kaiba's eyes. Stern and strict… until this yellow – Jounouchi – calms him down. And, this brown all wild over here," Atemu points to a random blotch. "Is like Anzu…" Yuugi giggles as his love explains the random colors.

"You know something koi? I don't think our friends would appreciate being described as colors."

"Well, I don't know Aibou. This red here really does describe you." Atemu smirks.

"Why is that?" The younger asks, a small pout slowly forming.

"Cause you get awfully red when you're embarrassed…"

"Hey!"

"And delicious like a strawberry ice cream… hmm." The older whispers, placing his paintbrush upon the table before leaning over. Yuugi looks up, confused as Atemu...licks him! "Delicious!"

Yuugi's eyes widened. "MOU HITORI NO BOKU!"

"What?" The other asks innocently.

"Red is delicious."

  
 **Owari**


End file.
